


It is a date

by AWRA



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Crushes, F/F, cheek kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 22:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5719285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AWRA/pseuds/AWRA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Masumi isn't sure why she's out with Yuzu. She knows this isn't a date, and she knows she doesn't have a crush. She totally doesn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It is a date

**Author's Note:**

> Wow. Haven't used this account in ages. Well, I'm back and here's some YuGiOh girls being cute.

Masumi licked her ice cream as she listened to the other girl talking. She had no idea how she had ended up in the park with Yuzu. She had no idea why Yuzu had asked her to go out together, let alone why she had said yes. She had agreed to see Yuzu without even thinking about it.

It was weird, to hang out like this with Yuzu. Not that she minded, spending time like this with her sort-of-rival was surprisingly nice. But their interactions had almost always been during duels, and Masumi didn't know how to act. Luckily Yuzu seemed to be perfectly at ease and had started talking about whatever came to her mind, and Masumi could just listen and give her input every once in a while.

Masumi felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She took it out with her free hand. A text from Yaiba.

_hows the date going_

Masumi felt her cheeks heat up. Damn him.

_Yaiba how many times did I tell you I DON'T have a crush on Yuzu!_

_u r on a date w/ her now ;)_

_It's not a date!_

_suuuuuure_

_u only talked abt her 4 2 days_

_more than usual i mean_

"Everything alright?" Yuzu asked.

"Yes" Masumi said, shoving her phone back in her pocket. Stupid Yaiba never minding his own business. He and Hokuto had been insisting that she had a crush on Yuzu for the past month. Which she didn't. She respected Yuzu as a duelist and enjoyed dueling with her, that was the only reason she sought her out. And she definitely did _not_ always talk about her.

"You looked uncomfortable, did I say something wrong?" Masumi felt her cheeks grow hot again. How had Yuzu noticed that? Was she so obvious in her reactions?

"No, no. Go on"

Yuzu looked at her for a moment longer. "You've been very quiet, am I boring you? I mean, I've been talking all the time"

"It's fine. I don't mind" Masumi said. She liked listening to Yuzu. Which was a very normal thing, it didn't mean she liked her or anything.

Yuzu smiled at her, her cheeks slightly flushed. Masumi felt a strange sensation in her stomach. Maybe she had eaten her ice cream too fast. "Then maybe we could hang out again some other time? If you're having fun" Yuzu said.

"I'm having fun" Masumi answered without thinking. It was something that happened very often when she was around Yuzu lately.

"Good. Me too" Yuzu said. This time, all of Masumi's face felt hot. She had barely even said anything the whole time, she couldn't be that good a company. She turned back to her melting ice cream.

Masumi felt a slight pressure on her cheek. Startled, she turned around to see Yuzu leaning back. She was staring very intensely at her ice cream.

"D-did you-" Masumi blinked. She touched her cheek with her fingers. Had Yuzu just... _kissed_ her? A burning sensation was radiating from her cheek, and her stomach was doing back flips. Yuzu had kissed her.

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to, I just- never mind!" Yuzu said, not looking at her. She was biting her lip and her face was the same color of her hair, and Masumi couldn't help but think she looked, well, _cute_. A warm kind of feeling filled Masumi. _Damn._

"It's fine" Masumi said. Yuzu stared at her. Masumi cleared her throat. "I mean, I didn't mind. Not really. I-" Masumi took a bite out of her ice cream to save herself from speaking. Looking at Yuzu from the corner of her eyes, she saw her smiling at her. Masumi made a small smile in return.

Yuzu started speaking again, and Masumi tried to clear her mind. Maybe she did have a small crush on Yuzu. Very small. She subtly sent a text to Yaiba.

_I hate you_

_told u u were dating ;)_

**Author's Note:**

> [My tumblr](http://a-weird-rusted-android.tumblr.com)


End file.
